Randi
Randi (ランディ Randei) is the main protagonist in Secret of Mana. He was adopted by the Elder of Potos Village after his mother had disappeared. Story Randi, with his friends Elliot and Timothy, were looking for treasure at the waterfall nearby Potos Village when he slipped and fell off a log bridge across the stream. He tried to get back to the village using a trail, but saw the path was covered with thick brush. As he wandered on, Randi saw a rusty sword embedded in a rock, and when he pulled it out, a ghost appeared, beckoning him to about the sword. Randi raised the sword up, and a blast of light burst forth from it, seen for miles away. After cutting a path clear, Randi spies a Rabite in the field, defends himself from it before returning home to Potos Village. Upon arriving there, he finds out the village is under attack. He visits the cafe, and meets Jema, a stranger who gives a discerning look at Randi, before he goes to see the Elder of Potos. The Elder learns at once that Randi had pulled out the Mana Sword, which had been protecting the village from danger for years. Elliot immediately attacks Randi out of anger, chasing after him to the center of the village. The fight is interrupted by a sudden earthquake, and a sinkhole opens up from under the two boys. What Randi and Elliot finds is a monster called Mantis Ant, a giant bipedal insect with the body of an ant and sickle-like forearms like that of a mantis. As Elliot cowers and hides, Randi gets a first-hand lesson in fighting the creature, thanks to the help of Jema, who was coming out of the cafe when the sinkhole had appeared. After he defeats Mantis Ant, Jemma tells Randi to go to the Water Temple to talk to Luka the sage. Randi is then summoned by the Elder to a meeting with the villagers. As soon as he arrives, the villagers unanimously vote that Randi is to be banished from Potos Village to avert futher danger and monsters attacking them. After visiting the Water Temple, he then takes a quest to restore the Sword to its former glory, and to rid the world of the monsters that have started attacking due to pulling the sword free. During his journey, Randi encounters Primm, a girl who wants to rescue a friend from the clutches of an evil witch, and Popoi, a sprite child trying to return to its home in the Upper Land. Together they soon discover the evil mechanations of the Empire's quest to rebuild an revive the legendary Mana Fortress, a superweapon of massive destructive capabilities, the fate of his mother, and the true meaning of true courage. Randi is 16 years old, 5ft 7in, and 137 lbs. and is the most proficient in combat with weapons, which counterbalances his inability to use magic. Trivia Randi strongly resembles Crono from Chrono Trigger. Gallery Image:Randi.png|Clay figure used in the original promotional art Image:RandiPopoi&Primm.png|With Popoi and Primm Category:Secret of Mana Player Characters Category:Characters